1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one-piece sinus cannula and more particularly to a cannula with a plurality of exterior drainage channels which allow drainage or suction to a central core of the cannula, the cannula sized to fit a nasal passage and sized to provide a normal sinus function to a patient after persistent frontal sinus surgery.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the practice of Functional Endoscopic Sinus Surgery (FESS), one of the factors in determining success is a continuing ability to maintain a drainage or a suctioning from the frontal sinus.
Available devices for drainage include cannula or catheter tubes which are inserted into the sinus wall during surgery. Existing catheters may be suitable for irrigation of the sinus but are limited in their drainage capabilities by such factors as a minimum number of drainage channels and the design of the drainage channels provided.
Existing catheters can also have anchorage problems in their ability to remain in a stable position in the sinus after insertion. When the catheters are inserted, the tubular shape of the end of the catheters permits rotating or horizontal movement in the sinus. This movement can lead to agitation and pain to the patient after surgery. This movement can also lead to the catheter being accidentally pulled out of the sinus. If the catheter is accidentally pulled out, problems such as pain to the patient and an interruption of post-operative suction or draining.
Thus, it is seen from the foregoing that there is a need for a device that avoids or minimizes the disadvantages associated with existing catheters used in sinus surgery.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a device which can maintain a reliable post-operative drainage of the sinus.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a device which allows an easier and reliable post-operative suction of the sinus.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a device which can be manipulated for adequate placement in the sinus.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a device which is flexible during insertion into the sinus.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a device which adapts to the inconsistency of bone structure of individual patients.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a device which can be secured in the sinus.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a device which can be easily visualized with or without the assistance of x-ray equipment.
A still further objective of the present invention is to provide a device which can be trimmed or cut to size to suit the needs of individual patients.
To attain these objectives, there is provided a one-piece cannula which includes four drainage leaflets. Using four leaflets allows continued drainage if one or more of the leaflets becomes compromised by misplacement in the sinus or other factors. The leaflets are formed into channels which angle toward the hollowed center of the cannula and are surface-treated to be smooth. Both the angling and surface-treating features of the channel allow for more effective drainage of the sinus.
The underside of each leaflet forms a slope concluding with a thicker wall adjacent to the cannula. This thicker wall provides a more secure anchoring aspect to the cannula, with the result of preventing the cannula from being pulled out of the sinus. By using the anchoring aspect for a feedback, the physician can tug on the device in order to ensure correct and secure placement of the cannula. The sloping of the underside of each leaflet also allows flexibility during insertion and stable fixation during placement, eliminating the possibility of rotation or horizontal movement, while also being more forgiving to any inconsistency of bone structure within the sinus.
The cannula is preferably manufactured out of radiopaque silicone rubber. This is a soft material that has a white color, the white color providing ease of visualization with the naked eye or with the use of an x-ray. The length of the cannula allows for ease in suctioning and can be trimmed as needed.